Noruega y los dragones
by Akasha Odinson
Summary: Solía ser un día potencialmente tranquilo,. El solo iba a buscar un numero telefónico mientras cuidaba de las pequeñas micronaciones y de pronto los dragones... los dragones ahora le dan dolor de cabeza.


**Title:** Noruega y los dragones | **Pairing: **Ninguna.

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Esta parte es donde expreso de una y mil maneras que Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y no a la autora (la awesome yo): **Akasha Odinson**, quien utiliza a los personajes sin ánimo de lucro. Si Hetalia fuera mío, de alguna forma habría Gore y Yaoi en la mitad de los episodios.

**Advertencia: **Una que otra maldición leve de esa boquita linda de camionero que tiene Noru. A lo mejor me quedó algo Ooc. Sí, es capítulo único, no le pongan follow :V

* * *

Los pequeños Sealand y Ladonia se encontraban tumbados en el suelo, rodeados de revistas de carácter infantil, soldaditos de plástico y uno que otro caramelo. Se habían quedado bajo el cuidado atento de Noruega, a la espera de que sus papás regresaran de _"asuntos importantes"_, tal como el lector guste interpretarlo (o mal interpretarlo).

Suecia no podía negar que aunque Dinamarca fuera un tipo de lo más inútil y descerebrado, era de las pocas personas en las que tenía toda su confianza para dejar encargados un rato a sus hijos. Sin embargo ya tenía sus dudas desde la última vez en la que casi le prende fuego a su propia casa. Dudaba que en la cabeza del supuesto rey del norte de Europa existiesen neuronas que aun no hubieran muerto en la última borrachera.

Con un gesto casi paternal, el noruego observa a los dos críos jugar en la sala-comedor. Posa su mirada en donde descansa ahora el teléfono. Y decimos descansa porque Islandia se fue hace unos momentos a la tienda, a por otra caja de regaliz y dejó tranquilo al aparato después de una platica de larga distancia a Hong Kong.

¿Quien hubiera dicho que Islandia hablara tantas cosas en un rato?… ¡Y cursilerías, hombre! …

Ahora que precisamente el teléfono no estaba siendo ocupado por nadie, era la oportunidad que tenía Noruega para revisar el horario de su vuelo a Copenhagen, porque con esa manía que tenían las compañías de vuelo danesas para cambiar cada semana el horario de los vuelos ya no sabía a que atenerse… ¡Y tampoco es como si volara frecuentemente a Dinamarca! ¡Claro que no!

El problema estaba en que tratar de comunicarse con la compañía de aviación resultaba aun más tardado que el mismo mugroso vuelo.

El noruego toma entre sus manos el directorio telefónico, lo abre en las primeras páginas y comienza a leerlo conforme, apoyado por el dedo índice, recorre las apretujadas líneas digas para la vista de un relojero. Comienza a murmurar en voz baja para no perderse:

"Acevedo… Acojinados de plástico… Acondicionamiento de aire…"

"Tío Noruega~" Dice Sealand intentando llamar su atención.

El aludido sigue concentrado en su tarea. "Acosta, Acosta, Acosta… ¿Qué quieres, Peter?"

"¿Es cierto que los vikingos domaban dragones?" Pregunta esta vez Ladonia.

"Acosta… Acosta… Aquí hay más Acostas que chinos… Aceros esmaltados… Los dragones no existen, niños. Esas son tonterías… Acumuladores… Achar Mustafá…"

"Pero nosotros queríamos cazar dragones…" Expresan con descontento al unísono ambos niños. Mirando con pena a los cómics que tienen a un lado.

"Adams Familia… He dicho que los dragones no existen, esos son cuentos chinos de Dinamarca… Adresógrafos…"

"¡Pero yo acabo de leer que Thor mató a un dragón con una espada!" Responde eufórico Ladonia, agitando uno de los cómics en lo alto. "¿No fue con el martillo?" Dice Sealand con incredulidad.

"Adhesivos daneses… Administración de condones rot… ¡Rayos! El estúpidoAlfred pagará. Lo demandaré por plagio de personajes… Adornos de navidad…

"Tío Noruega, ¿en china hay dragones?" Vuelven a insistir los niños con entusiasmo.

"Aduana… Aduna pasteurizadora… Mejor pregúntenle a China. Yo no sé… Adventistas del séptimo día…

"Pues mi mamá dice que tú y mi tío Dinamarca rompieron un jarrón de la casa que tenía dragones desde esa ultima vez que estuvieron bebiendo cerveza y muy cariñosos en nuestra casa." Responde triunfal Ladonia. Las mejillas de Noruega se ponen rojas e intenta esconderse en vano tras la guía telefónica.

"Yo no he roto dragones ni en sueños. Mejor sigan jugando, estoy intentando encontrar un teléfono…"

"¿Pero para que lo buscas si lo tienes en la mano?" Responde inocente Sealand. Noruega intenta contener su impulso de golpearse fuertemente la frente.

"Me refiero a un numero de teléfono." Se está comenzando a volver impaciente. "Aerocombustibles… Aerocarga…"

"¿Y en África? ¿En África hay Dragones?" Insisten los dos niños.

"Tampoco hay dragones. No hay en ningún lado…" Responde intentando mantener la compostura. "África, digo, Afianzadora… Afinaciones… Afu… ¡Maldita sea, ya me pasé! ¿Ven lo que sucede cuando me interrumpen?

"¿En la luna no hay dragones, tío?"

"Que no, en la luna no hay ladrones, es decir, dragones… Aerofotos… Aerografía… ¡Aerolíneas de Dinamarca!

"¿Y no hay en el fondo del mar?" Insiste Sealand esta vez.

"Cierren la boca, criaturas. Van a hacer que pierda mi dragón, digo, mi avión." Luego con mucho cuidado comienza a marcar el número y espera el tono de llamada. "¿Aló? ¿_Aerolíneas de Dinamarca_?... Buenos días, señorita ¿Podría decirme cuando sale el tren, quiero decir, el dragón, que diga, el avión de las nueve y treinta de Oslo hasta Copenha…? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que estoy hablando a una zapatería? ¿Cómo mierda llegue a la Z del directorio?, No, no. ¡Lo será su abuela!" Y cuelga.

"¿Y en el desierto hay dragones?" Insiste el pequeño pelirrojo.

"En el desierto es donde yo quiero pasar el resto de mi inmortal vida…"Murmura el rubio frotándose las sienes.

"Te apuesto a que vamos a encontrar dragones en las nubes, hermanito." Dice Peter con una sonrisa. "Yo una vez vi uno."

"¡¿Y porque carambas no te fuiste con él?!" Le responden tanto Noruega como Ladonia. Luego de marcar por cuenta nueva, el escandinavo vuelve al teléfono. "¿Aló? ¡Me lleva la…! ¡OTRA VEZ LA ZAPATERÍA!

"¡Hey! ¡Pregúntale si tienen dragones!" Vuelven a armar escándalo los dos niños.

"Como ustedes no cierren el pico yo me encargo de darles con el teléfono." Suspira pesadamente, concentrándose en el número correcto de su directorio y marca por tercera vez. "¿Aló? ¡NO! ¡No es posible, señorita! ¿Cuántos malditos números tiene esta recondenada zapatería? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dice usted?" Comienza a clamar furioso. "¡Pues la suya y a cuatro patas, montada en bicicleta! ¡Malcriada!"

Y cuelga furioso con un elocuente golpe que casi hace añicos al auricular. Los dos niños permanecen callados mientras que Noruega sigue marcando otras siete veces seguidas el número. Siempre marca ocupado. Hasta que por fin, consigue comunicarse con la dichosa _Aerolíneas de Dinamarca_. Mientras le dan la información que desea y comienza a anotar precariamente en una esquina del directorio, aparece de pronto un islandés salvaje por la puerta, mirando detenidamente la situación en la que se encuentra el otro nórdico.

"Hermano mayor," Dice Islandia casi en un susurro, después de haberlo escuchado atentamente todo. La usualmente fría de noruega se posa incrédula sobre el otro, sin que su cerebro procese esas palabras que le suenan a pura gloria… hasta que el otro completa la frase y dice con la pura intención de trollear con estilo al del broche de cruz, con una media sonrisa maliciosa y con la certeza de que los niños van a seguirle el juego, el islandés dice: "¿Y los centauros, hermano mayor? ¿Dónde hay centauros?...

Desde ese día en adelante, para que Noruega deje de insistir con lo de "Hermano mayor", Islandia pone su mejor cara de troll y dice: "Dragones, Noruega… Dragones."


End file.
